


Cuddle Bug

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Fluff, Dean loves to cuddle, F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had been hunting for as long as you could remember. Your parents were hunters and sometimes they’d take you with them. Most of the time they went on separate hunts that way you always had one of them. Both your parents were gone now and it’s time for your first hunt by yourself, of course it was a djinn and you knew how horrible those suckers are to catch and fight off, they had got your parents. Instead of going on the hunt by yourself you call Bobby and got the Winchesters number, you had heard so much about them over the years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bug

You had been hunting for as long as you could remember. Your parents were hunters and sometimes they’d take you with them. Most of the time they went on separate hunts that way you always had one of them. Both your parents were gone now and it’s time for your first hunt by yourself, of course it was a djinn and you knew how horrible those suckers are to catch and fight off, they had got your parents. Instead of going on the hunt by yourself you call Bobby and got the Winchesters number, you had heard so much about them over the years.  
“Hey Dean, it’s Y/N, my parents are the Y/L/N’s they had told me so much about you and I need some help on this hunt. I’m in Marshall, Texas. How long is it going to take for you to get here.” You ask speaking to Dean on the phone trying to hold back your excitement upon finally hearing his voice.  
“We’re on a hunt nearby, we’ll be done tonight and head over there. We’ll see you tomorrow night. We’ll meet you at the Burnette Motel about 7pm.”  
“Okay. See yall then.” You said as you hung up. “Witcha sexyass.” You continued hoping it was after you hung up.  
***  
You’re at the Cesco Food Fast across from the Hotel filling your gas tank up as you hear the purr of the engine you had heard so much about. Your car caught Dean’s eye as he pulled his into the Hotel, he dropped Sam off to check in and get a room and drove over pulling up next to you at the gas station. You stood there in awe as he got out of his car and closed the door behind him. Trying to look coy and cute you put your hair behind your hair and gave him a small smile.  
“Hot Damn. A 1970 Chevelle SS” he said as he put his hand on your car with a whistle. “You have all the original engine and paint too? Where have you been all my life?”  
“Uh… Dean, it’s me Y/N you’re here to meet me.” You say trying to keep your voice as calm as you could after hearing Dean basically call you his soul mate.  
“Oh. Hey. So, this must be your dad’s car?” He said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.  
“Actually no, I sold his car so I could buy this one. I like red more than I like the ugly blue his car was and all he had was a 1969 Buick Regal. I needed a sexier car than that.” You said with a hint of flirtation.  
You finished filling up your tank and drove back over to the hotel. Of course your rooms were next to each other. You informed them on what the djinn had been up to and your top three suspects. Two days later the hunt was over but Sam and Dean invited you back to stay with them at the bunker.  
“We know you can handle yourself out there Y/N but we’d feel better if you stayed with us and went on hunts with us.” Sam said, trying not to bruise your ego too much. But you agreed, your just a tiny little thing compared to them, most monsters can throw you half way across the room without even flexing their monster strength.  
***  
The boys woke up in the middle of the night to you screaming, practically knocking the door down as they broke into your room to make sure you were okay.  
“She’s still asleep Sammy, I’ll stay here with her to make sure she’s okay.” Sam said as he got into your bed. He wrapped one arm under your head bringing it onto his chest and rubbed your back with the other hand. “It’ll be okay, Y/N” Whispering over and over again as he comforted you back to sleep.  
The next morning you woke up startled to see Dean in your bed.  
“You had a nightmare, I was just comforting you and fell asleep. Calm down nothing happened.” He said. You couldn’t tell if he was happy nothing happened or sad.  
Over the next few nights these nightmares continued. Every morning you woke up with Dean. He kept asking you what was wrong but you couldn’t tell him. Truth was you weren’t used to the way they hunt, it was colder than what you were used to with your parents. Instead of waiting till you woke him up screaming Dean would now follow you to your room and wrap you up in his arms, kiss your forehead, and tell you goodnight. After a few nights of this your nightmares began to stop. There was something about being wrapped up in Dean’s arms that made you feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
